Fear
by GeishaGirl93
Summary: Kid Flash isn't afriad of water.  He's afraid of drowning.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice.  
><strong>AN**: Sorry if Artemis and Wally are OOC.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Kid Flash isn't afraid of water. He's afraid of drowning.  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Aqualad/Kid Flash, teeth-rotting fluff, mentioned Superboy/Robin, mentioned Artemis/Megan.

Xxx

Wally doesn't hate water. He loves to swim, and he loves beaches. He loves watching the waves beat against the rocks; he loves the color of the water at sunset and sunrise; he loves watching small children play in the bleach-white foam.

He hates the dark spots that are in the water. Dark means deep, deep means no bottom, no bottom means suffocating cold. Sure, he could use his super speed to propel himself out of the water like a red-haired missile, or he could twist around until the water turns into a greenish-blue tornado around him, but Wally doesn't think he'll be thinking about his speed as water fills his lungs and his world turns black.

Xxx

Wally has nightmares about drowning. They all start out pleasant enough (don't all nightmares?). He's at the beach with his teammates and their laughing and playing in the cool surf. Even Superboy, cold-hearted-no-smile Superboy, is having fun as he chases Robin through the water. Artemis is showing Megan how to use a mirror to tan her neck and the upper part of her chest, and he's sitting on one of many bright-colored towels munching on hotdogs and drinking red juice.

Kaldur's in the water, tan skin glistening. He looks happy, a soft smile on his face, light dancing in his bright blue eyes. He slowly takes in a breath and plunges in; reemerging a few moments later, his body propelling out of the water, his body twisting, the sun smiling behind him like a yellow crescent moon. He hits the water with a heavy splash, but he emerges laughing, the sunlight creating rainbows on his skin. For a brief moment, Wally sees the innocence and freedom of a child in Kaldur.

"Can you do a complete backflip?" Kid Flash calls as Kaldur surfaces, a bright smile on his face.

"It's a little harder to do than a twist." Kaldur swims forward slightly. "I could use your help, Kid."

Wally smiles and sets his half-eaten hotdog down on a pile of napkins. He dusts his hands off, takes in a breath and runs into the water. Kaldur's right hand is extended, a slight smile on his face. Kid Flash swims towards it, foam and water blinding his vision. He reaches for Kaldur's hand, and that's when it happens.

Kaldur's hand turns to water, and then, there's nothing but water everywhere. Wally flails, hands searching for something solid only to be grasping at nothing. He can't hear his teammates anymore—no laughter from Megan or Artemis as they talk about human fashion; no giggles from Robin as Superboy lifts him into the air. All he can hear is the roar of the water in his ears and the popping of air bubbles.

Wally tries to swim for the surface, but he can't kick his legs or move his arms. The only things he can do is float and hold his breath.

_Why can't I move?_ His mind is racing, and his eyes, lungs and nose are burning. _Why am I not moving?_

The world is fading and turning to ice. Wally tries to spit out the water, but every time he inhales, more water fills his lungs.

The world turns to nothing, and then—

Xxx

-he wakes up flailing and on the urge of vomiting. Wally shoots up, hand clasped over his mouth throat burning, heart hammering, eyes watering.

After a moment, he manages to swallow the vomit that's risen up in the back of his throat, and he draws his knees up to his chest, forehead resting on his trembling kneecaps.

"What the hell?" Wally tries to control the tremors. "Fuck!"

Wally doesn't hear his bedroom door open, but he does feel hands rest on his trembling back.

"Kid Flash, are you alright?"

Wally looks up to see Aqualad sitting on his bedside, concern etched into his face. He's dressed in gray boxer shorts and nothing else.

It takes Wally a brief second to control his breathing, and he rubs his eyes to keep my tears from falling.

"Yeah," Wally says, and he forces a smile. "I'm fine, just a bad dream. Did I wake you up?"

Aqualad shakes his head. "I was on my way back from the bathroom. I was passing your room, and I heard you moaning."

Wally felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "That's not humiliating at all!"

Aqualad laughs and it's a warm sound that comes deep from within his chest. He ruffles Wally's hair and slowly stands. Wally fights the urge to grab his hand and pulls him back.

"I'll see you in the morning." Kaldur looks over his shoulder in the doorway.

Wally nods, and when the door shuts, there's nothing but clammy darkness.

Xxx

Batman told them to take a break, so they go to the beach at sunrise.

It's quiet and beautiful, no tourists or screaming children. The water catches the orange, red and yellow colors that are painted on the sky. Birds call to each other in the distance, and the waves make gentle shushing noises against the polished rocks. The team picks a spot halfway down the beach, throw their towels out onto the pale sand and go about "taking a break."

Superboy and Robin run into the surf, Robin's high-pitched giggle echoing slightly. It looks more like a dance: Superboy's muscles flexing beneath his skin as he chases Robin; Robin's body twisting and turning to try and avoid Superboy's hands. Megan and Artemis are stretched out on their towels on their stomach, Artemis' hair free from its usual ponytail, and Megan's headband is loosely clasped in her left hand. Their towels are close together, and Artemis reaches across and gently rests her hand on the small of Megan's back. Megan smiles against her arm and gently brushes a strand of hair out of Artemis' face.

"It's too early to tan," Artemis says, "but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the quiet."

"I've brought some fingernail polish." Megan turns to look at Artemis. "Should we paint our fingernails and toenails? Isn't that what humans do?"

Artemis laughs, and she slowly sits up. "Sure, why not? Come on, I'll do yours first."

The girls set about their business, and Wally finds his attention back on the ocean when he hears a splash. Kaldur shoots up, back arched, water glistening on his dark skin. His muscles stretch beneath his dark skin, and his eyes sparkle with a familiar light. He runs his hands over his face to wipe the water out of his eyes, and his gaze travels on the beach until he hits Wally's slightly hunched form. He swims forward, moves his way up into the surf and slowly stands.

"Kid, why don't you come in with me?" Kaldur extends his hand.

"No thanks, dude. Cold and I don't mix," Wally calls.

"It's not that cold, Kid Flash." Kaldur laughs slightly. "When were you the one to sit out on fun?"

Wally laughs and slowly stands. He walks toward the water, heart hammering in his chest, the dream from the night before still fresh in his mind.

_Get a hold of yourself, man! _Wally mentally scolds himself and shakes his head. _It was just a stupid dream! Some of the stuff Batman's threats are scarier than that dream! If you can survive those on a daily basis, you can live through this!_

Kaldur's hand entraps his own, warm and grainy with sand. They walk into the water almost in slow the motion, the waves grabbing at their ankles like hands.

(Cold, no air, burning pain, ohgodohgodohgod, please don't let me die like this-)

"Kid, you're going to be fine." Kaldur's voice breaks Wally's thoughts, and he feels Kaldur's hands grab onto his waist, steering him. "I was trained by Aquaman, remember?"

Wally smiles and ignores the embarrassing heat that threats to rise to his cheeks.

(No bottom, just empty and cold black, translucent air bubbles catching in the sunlight creating a stained-glass effect, the world turning fuzzy-)

"I've got you."

Wally blinks. He's pressed against Kaldur's chest; his arms are wrapped loosely around his waist. Kaldur has his arms wrapped around Wally's waist, and his blue eyes change from light-blue to almost white.

"I've got you." Kaldur says again, and Wally finds himself laughing, his arms tightening slightly. He leans forward so that his lips are lightly pressed against Kaldur's neck.

"I know, thanks."

The sun continues to rise above the horizon line, the water changing colors with every moment. Wally can no longer remember the nightmare.


End file.
